undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Wrestlemania 4
Card Career vs. Streak Mr. Black vs. The Undertaker YWE Championship Double D © vs. PJ Skillz Triple Threat Match for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Victor X © vs. Angel vs. Phsycoz The Rock vs. Dynamite 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match Blue Star vs. Crazy One Last Man Standing Match Phenom vs. Grimez YWE United States Championship Shadow © vs. Lula Scramble Match for the YWE Intercontinental Championship Dark Shark © vs. Rogan vs. Yung Kash vs. Thunder vs. Jay Samoa Anything Goes Match Ace vs. Fayth Fatal 4-Way Tornado Tag Match for the YWE Tag Team Championship Bro Code (Domination & Kid Wild) © vs. Nightmare Syndrome (Antho & Nightmare Kid) vs. J2Red (Justin James & Red Dread) vs. Dark Angels (Rick & Azrael) Johnny B. Rockin' vs. Gold Stallion Plus YWE Hall Of Famer Tornado Returns! Background At Wrestlemania 1, The Undertaker would compete against Mr Black continuing his Wrestlemania streak from WWE. In an epic battle, The Undertaker managed to defeated Mr Black and keep his Wrestlemania Immortality intact. Since then, Undertaker defended the streak against Angel and against Fayth in a Hell In A Cell match. Since the Hell In A Cell Match with Fayth, Undertaker had not been seen in YWE, while Mr Black had been trying to regain the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship he lost at Money In The Bank 2012. He entered the Royal Rumble at number 20 and looked to be in a good position to win the whole thing. Shockingly, The Undertaker made his return to YWE in match as the 29th entrant. It came down to Undertaker, Mr Black and PJ Skillz. After an intense battle between Black and Undertaker, both were eliminated by PJ Skillz who won the whole match. Mr Black was given another opportunity to fight for the Undisputed title at Elimination Chamber, when he was one of 6 men in the chamber fighting to be the number one contender to the Undisputed Champion at Wrestlemania 4. He made the final two with Phsycoz, but was cost the match when Undertaker got himself in the chamber (despite not being an entrant) and Tombstoned Black. Undertaker said he cost Black the match because in his quest to find a worthy opponent at Wrestlemania, Mr Black came the closest. Undertaker challenged him to a rematch at Wrestlemania 4. Mr Black accepted, and even stated that if he failed to defeat The Undertaker, he'd retire as an active wrestler in YWE. At Survivor Series 2012, PJ Skillz came incredibly close to defeating Double D for the YWE Championship. However, due to Antho's interference he was not able to capture the gold. Having scratched and clawed his way from the bottom to the main event scene, PJ refused to give up in his quest to win the YWE Championship. He entered the Royal Rumble as the 18th entrant and overcame the odds to win the entire thing, eliminating both Mr Black and Undertaker at the same time to win. At Elimination Chamber 2013, PJ prevented Antho from cashing in his Money In The Bank briefcase on Double D and declared he would fight Double D for the YWE Title at Wrestlemania 4. However, Double D was not appreciative of PJ's help at Elimination Chamber and did not consider him as being championship worthy. This led to a brawl between the two on RAW just before the PPV. At Survivor Series 2012, Victor X and Phsycoz joined forces in an attempt to main event Wrestlemania 4 as champion and challenger. Victor X had been the Undisputed Heavyweight champion since Night Of Champions and has had a tremendous run as champion. However, Angel was named the No.1 Contender for the gold at the Royal Rumble 2013 PPV. Angel capitalized on the opportunity and regained the championship he hadn't held since Wrestlemania 3. Victor X was mad at Phsycoz for not being at ringside during his match, but Phsycoz was still adamant the plan could still work. Despite not winning the Royal Rumble, he won an Elimination Chamber match to earn a Undisputed title shot at Wrestlemania 4. Phsycoz would also help Victor X regain his title at Elimination Chamber in Victor's rematch with Angel by hitting Angel with the title belt. This made the Undisputed Title match at Wrestlemania 4 Victor X vs Phsycoz as planned, and Victor and Phsycoz stopped their alliance since they were opponents. However, Angel would cash in his rematch clause for Wrestlemania 4 itself, making it a triple threat match. At TLC 2012, Dynamite complained about the Road To Wrestlemania having WWE superstars coming in and taking his spotlight. He however stated he would like to see The Rock return to YWE considering how much he "whooped his ass" back when The Rock was a part of the YWE roster in 2009. The Rock answered Dynamite's request, as The Rock entered the Royal Rumble match alongside Dynamite and eliminated him from the match. In turn, Dynamite would eliminate The Rock despite already being eliminated. This led to the two brawling to the back. Dynamite tried to distance himself from The Rock and entered the elimination chamber match for a shot at the Undisputed Championship at Wrestlemania 4. However, The Rock's music hit during the match distracting Dynamite and giving Mr Black the opening he needed to eliminate the cocky superstar. This eventually led The Rock vs Dynamite being booked for Wrestlemania. To add fuel to the fire, Dynamite ran over The Rock's good friend Mick Foley on SmackDown! Blue Star has been struggling to reclaim the YWE Championship he last won more than a year ago at Survivor Series. This has led to incredible amounts of anger outbursts towards superstars and even referees, and Blue Star put his luck down to being screwed over constantly by other superstars and YWE officials. He specifically blamed CrazyOne for him coming up short at the Royal Rumble and Elimination Chamber. CrazyOne caused Blue Star to get disqualified at the Royal Rumble and out of angered attacked Blue Star after he was eliminated in the Chamber by him. However, CrazyOne insists all he was trying to do was get at his brother the YWE Champion Double D and Blue Star got in the way. It was decided that the score would be settled at Wrestlemania 4 with a 2 out of 3 Falls match between CrazyOne and Blue Star. Grimez had hit a big slump in YWE, and blamed it on "new guys" like Phenom trying to take his spotlight. After Phenom defeated him in a TLC match at Extreme Rules, Grimez has attacked him a number of times over the years. This has included Grimez hitting Phenom with a lead pipe at Night Of Champions, assaulting him with a chair at Hell In A Cell and getting him eliminated in the RAW vs SmackDown! Survivor Series match. Phenom has had enough of the attacks and a Last Man Standing match between the two was signed for Wresltemania 4. At Elimination Chamber 2012, Lula from the Bro Code earned the right to a US Championship match at Wrestlemania 4 when he defeated The Nightmare Kid. A contract signing was put in place between Lula and the US Champion Shadow. Lula admitted respect for Shadow because of his accomplishments being a 3 Time US Champion and a 3 Time Tag Team Champion. Lula stated he wanted to fight the best and wanted the best man to win at Wrestlemania. Fayth had for reasons unknown went after YWE owner Mr Ace ever since he lost to The Undertaker at Wrestlemania 3. He attacked him at Nitro and chased after him at Night Of Champions and No Mercy. Being fed up of being the latest victim of Fayth's wrath, Mr Ace booked himself in an Anything Goes Match with the monster hoping to make him pay for everything he's done to him. This led to Mr Ace being chokeslammed for his troubles by Fayth at Elimination Chamber 2013. Dark Shark and Rogan started an alliance just after Wrestlemania 3 to get to the top. The two were both put in the SmackDown! Money In The Bank Ladder Match, which saw Rogan double-cross Dark Shark and sneak away with the briefcase. After Rogan cashed it in that night to win the Undisputed Heavyweight Title, Dark Shark felt betrayed. In response, Dark Shark cost Rogan the title at Night Of Champions. After a number of battles between the two over the months, Dark Shark was awarded the vacant Interconinental Championship by Mr Ace at Royal Rumble. Believing that Dark Shark wasn't worthy enough to be champion, Rogan demanded he hand over the belt to him so he could bring some prestige to the title. Dark Shark attacked him in response, but was in turn attacked by Jay Samoa with a lead pipe. Thunder and Yung Kash made the save, giving Mr Ace the idea of putting these five in a Championship Scramble at Wrestlemania 4. At the Royal Rumble event, Nightmare Kid joined forces with his brother Antho to help him win the Money In The Bank briefcase from Scott Razor. They decided to go after the tag team titles, calling the Bro Code "chumps". At Elimination Chamber, the Bro Code distracted Antho from the titatron during his match with PJ Skillz, which resulted in Antho getting pinned by PJ. In response, Nightmare and Antho challenged the Bro Code to a match for the titles. The Dark Angels interrupted them & claimed they were the "real" number one contenders. This resulted in J2Red attacking the Dark Angels. The Bro Code then decided to take on all 3 teams in a tag team turmoil at WrestleMania 4. Johnny B Rocking had been feuding with newcomer "The Gold Stallion" ever since Survivor Series, when The Gold Stallion beat him. The two met once more at the Royal Rumble match, with Johnny being #1 and Gold Stallion being #2. This time around, Johnny wound up out-lasting Gold Stallion in the match. After Johnny assaulted him backstage, Johnny B Rocking vs The Gold Stallion was made for Wrestlemania 4. Results *1. Johnny hit a low blow onto Gold Stallion post-match and beat down on Gold Staillion until YWE Hall of Famer Tornado came out. Tornado enter the ring and beat Rockin' a bit until he tosses Rockin' out of the ring like a rag doll. Tornado was glad to be back, but the real reason why he's back because he's the new Commissioner of YWE. *3. G-Star interfered in the match to help out Ace twice but failed on the second try. Then Scott Razor interfered as well by nailing out Fayth with a guitar. Moments later, Razor tried to help out Ace again but Fayth lay him out via a Fayth Bomb onto the broken guitar. Fayth then hit multiple Fayth Bombs onto Mr. Ace including one though a flaming table. After the match, Mr. Ace were stretchered out by Tornado and the referee. *4. After the crazy tag match, Bro Code celebrates on the stage as Nightmare Kid tried to help his brother out. *5. After the match, both competitors shook hands as respect to each other. Lula then celebrates wit his bros on the stage completing the trifecta due to all members are now champions. *6. Grimez continue to beat Phenom post-match until a mysterious superstar came out and forced Grimez to ran away as the superstar check on Phenom. *7. After the match, Blue Star snapped and attack the referee with no remorse due to the suffering loss against CrazyOne until Security escorted Blue Star via handcuffs. *8. Dynamite hit the Rock Bottom on The Rock and was gonna hit the People's Elbow as well but The Rock countered it with the Rock Bottom of his own. *9. Victor X hit the X Factor from the top rope as Angel got the pinfall on Phsycoz after Angel hit the Revelations to Phsycoz onto the steel steps. Both Angel and Phsycoz were bewildered of how the match finished. Victor X talk some smack to Angel as Angel say some words as well to the lucky champ. *10. In the final moments of the match, Double D went for Frog Splash off the top rope. Double D hit it but Skillz moves out of the way as Double D eat the mat. Skillz picks Double D up and hits the Skillz Clash, scores the victory and the championship! Skillz celebrates in the ring as the new champ post-match as the crowd gives him a standing ovation as they chant "You deserve it!" throughout the entire stadium. *11. Final moments of the epic showdown were the two behemoths slugging out onto each other until Mr. Black hit a massive spear onto Taker. But Taker counters it with the Hell's Gate as Mr. Black try to get out but the pressure was too much for him and the only way to get out of it is tap out. Mr. Black hold on but have no choice than to tap out to the Hell's Gate. After the match, Taker help out Mr. Black to get up onto his feet. Then Mr. Black shook hands with the Deadman as both legends raise their arms together for creating a masterpiece of a match to the Miami crowd. Mr. Black then walks to the back slowly thinking of his legendary career in YWE as the fans chant "Thank you, Mr. Black" throughout the entire stadium as the super amazing CPV comes to a very sadden but unforgettable ending. Miscellaneous *YWE Commissioner Tornado try ask Mr. Ace to reconsider his match with Fayth. But Ace ask Tornado to chillax, he can't hurt him because he's ACE!! *Tornado was listening to Mr. Ace because Mr. Ace hired someone back so that person help Ace win. *The mystery superstar that forced Grimez to go out of the ring was revealed as Mario Sanchez, who made his YWE debut. *Tornado announces that Mr. Black vs. Undertaker will now be a No Disqualification Match. Category:YWE CPVs Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:2013